Revenge for the blood
by Now and Forever true
Summary: Sequel to Wanted. micheal may have left her alone. but is she really safe now or does someone still want her dead. E/B BPOV please read and review but you need to read wanted first for it to make sense.
1. Chapter 1: moving on

_**Hey i'm back with the very first chapter of the sequel to Wanted. Revenge for the blood. Hope you enjoy it and please review.**_

Chapter one – moving away

With a stained dress and a dead vicar we thought we couldn't have the prefect wedding but we did. I lay here watching my husband pack away all our things into boxes: we are moving away again. After our disastrous wedding we thought it was best to move on. Better safe than sorry. I think back to how we first met.

_-Flashback-_

"Run Bella run" my mother screams to me as she struggles against Michael to get away. After trying my hardest to save my mother. Eventually I just run. Run and run. Rain pours down hard on my face even in the thick trees. The soles of my feet bare and tore. My lungs burn for every breath. My heart aches for somewhere warm and dry. I just wanted to die: to curl up under an old tree and die. Then Edward found me. At first I feared him: worrisome for my life. But then I realised he was my only chance of survival. I clung on to him. Our relationship grew and grew. We fell deeper and deeper in love with the other.

The car swung around heading straight for me. I caught those eyes in the wind mirror: glaring red eyes of bloodlust and anger. It was that night that I found out about Michael. My uncle, the vampire. Blood fell all around me. The car smashed into me that hard I had to be changed. Changed to a vampire. The only other thing I remember about that night is Edwards eye pouring into my soul: jet-black and raging with fury and pure hatred.

-End of flashback-

I absentmindedly twist my elegant wedding ring around my finger. After our first failed wedding Edward and I decided to just keep it small this time. Take a road trip to Vegas.

But Alice being Alice she had to go get me a brand new tailored made wedding dress. She also had to have the guys travel in one car the girls in another.

It was worth it in the end. I slowly walked down the aisle by eyes glued to Edward. He looked absolutely flawless in is classic black suit. The wedding was over in no time at all. It was absolutely prefect. I was finally free of my family. Of being Isabella Marie Swan I am now Bella Cullen. I smiled happily at my epiphany.

" What's got you smiling love?" Edward smiled at me. His golden eyes shimmering with love.

"Just thinking about our wedding that's all." I say sitting up straight on the end of the bed. Edward comes to sit by my side on the bed.

"You looked simply beautiful in your dress. Mmm your finally Mrs Bella Cullen."

"I love the sound of that."

Edward slowly leaned towards me.

"Bella. Edward. Come on." Alice's voice comes from downstairs. Instantly breaking us away from each other.

"Not again." Edward growls angrily: pulling my face close to his for a quick kiss before picking up half of the boxes then flying down the stairs. I pick up the other half glancing around our room one last time.

I put the last of the boxes into the van before glancing up at the house one last time.

"Come on love lets go." Edward whispers to me as I step into the car.


	2. Chapter 2: new house

Chapter two: new house

We finally pull up outside of our new house. It stood at the least three stories high and had old stone bricks.

We had travelled in two cars and two vans between us. Me, Edward, Alice and jasper were in the first car to arrive. I think Alice had planned it that way. She probably wanted the biggest room again. We all jumped out of the car. Edward handed me the keys as he and jasper went to the trunk to get Alice's left over boxes. She couldn't fit them all in the van as well as mine and Edward boxes. Ironically we had the bigger van. I found it quite amusing she couldn't fit it all into the van.

Alice and I linked arms and ran up the stone porch to the door. The door was beautifully hand carved wood. But I got the odd sense something was wrong.

What troubled me is I could sense that the wood had been moved recently. Its soft woody smell was mixing in the air.

I could also smell: blood. Human blood. How could there be blood.

I turned to look at Alice she could sense it too. She looked at me with painful eyes.

"Jazz. Edward. Come here." She called.

"Allie. If you want this stuff in our room before nightfall we need to get it out." Jasper moaned. That was unlike him but I know he hated moving. He hated having meet and get used to a whole new set of people emotions.

"Jazz. Here now we can smell blo…" before Alice had even finished speaking the men were at our sides. Edward took my hand in his, squeezing it lightly. Jazz looked apologetically at Alice before taking her hand and turning towards the door.

I slowly raised the key. If I were still human my hand would have been shaking with terror.

Gently I pushed open the door, it swung back with an audible creak stirring up more dust motes. The smell of blood hit me like a tidal wave. There was a shady figure on the floor. A light breeze rattled through a window, suddenly making the room cold. If I were human goose bumps would instantly have arose from my skin. I gripped on to Edward's hand tighter out of a lingering human habit.

Edward pressed the lights from the side of the door. We didn't need the light to see the figure of a man lying dead on the floor. Blood was pouring out of his neck, creating scarlet red rivers along the floor.

Slowly I crept forward to peer at the face of the man.

It was…

No it can't be…

Michael.

_**A/N merry Christmas and happy new year everyone! I know you guys have been waiting forever it seems for me to update this story but I just haven't had the motive or the time to do it. For that I am really sorry. Thank you all for sticking with me even through my random updates. Have a great New Year bye for now hopefully not as long this time. **_


	3. Chapter 3: house guest

_**Hey. I know it's been a long time. I last updated nearly a month ago. I know I am so sorry. You probably want to kill me at this moment for making you wait so long. I am truly sorry. But I have had exams to revise for amongst other personal matters. But please answer me this one question. Are you all still interested in the story? Or could you not really care if I just gave up on it? Please tell me in a review as I may possibly just abandon the story and just write it for myself **_

Michael.

It can't be Michael…he can't be dead.

The lingering human traits in me were trying to get my mind to come to terms with Michael's death. I felt like I should say loss but is it really a loss. He spent most of his life trying to kill me.

As we continued to stare at Michael, the vampire in me was trying to get me to think straight. Logically. Michael was a vampire. So for him to be dead his body should have been in a pile of ashes. Unless…

The thought broke off as suddenly Michael's eyes snapped open. Blinking from the sunlight.

"Bella." He choked out his voice a hushed horse whisper. "Just go. Just get out. Run"

He seemed to be repeating the words my mum had said to me when he had tried to kill us. But why?

Suddenly a dazzling light filled the room. It was like a thousand diamonds glittering off the floor. I looked up, the sudden sunlight making my skin glitter. Stood in front of the open window was a woman. She had long blond hair, immaculately straight. Her eyes were a piecing blood red like she had just fed.

"Veronica." Michael managed to choke out before his head rolled to the side.

"Bella. Little Isabella swan." Veronica snarled venom crystal clear in her musical vampire voice,

"The one that got away from me. You wont this time. Found yourself a vampire have you? I've got to say he's quite handsome really. Once you're gone ill just take him for myself who says I cant have four husbands well three plus a widow" she looked down on Michael as if he was nothing to her. In just that one look I knew it was her who killed my parents and Michael. She didn't have one once of feeling for human life nor did she care for it. a red mist descended over my eyes. I wanted to lunge at her rip her throat out and dance round the pyre as she burned. But that is what she wanted me to lunge at her. I wouldn't let her have the upper hand. So I swallowed the venom in my mouth and tried to calmly say to her.

"You stay away from Edward and from my family. Take me if you must. But don't lay a finger on them."

In the blink of an eye she had me by the throat ready to snap it at any moment. Goodbye.


End file.
